How
by Shellc
Summary: BuffyWWE After the death of her brother Buffy must go back to the place she promised never to return
1. Chapter 1

Title: How Part 1?

Crossover: Buffy/WWE

Pairing: Buffy?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss and WWE belongs to Vince McMahon

Summary: After the death of her brother Buffy must visit the one place she swore she would never go back too.

Notes: Character Death

Notes: Set just after Smashed on Buffy and Present day for WWE

"Is there anything else I can get you Miss?"

Buffy turned to the secretary and gave a shake of the head and went back to staring at the wall. She was so tired. She hadn't slept since she had got the news last night and she was now sat in a tiny room waiting to see Vince McMahon.

The door opened and an older man who she knew as Vince walked out.

"Come in Buffy" he ushered her into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry honey" he gathered her to him. Buffy let him hold her and then let go so she could take a seat.

He realized something was up with her but just put it down to the events of the last 24 hours.

"Anyway" he said sitting in his chair "The body is being brought back tonight. Is there anything I can help you with".

"No a friend arranged things for me so it's all sorted"

"Is she here" she asked

"I asked her to take time off but she said no" Vince answered. "Do you want to see her"

Buffy Nodded

He picked up the phone "I'll get somebody to take you"

"No" she said standing up. "I'll find her" and she walked out the door.

She deliberately kept her head down so the people she did know from the last time she was here wouldn't recognize her.

When she got to the dressing room she stopped outside. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

She recognized some of them but other's she wasn't sure of. She saw Kurt, Taker, Kane, Hunter and of course John. One by one they all came over to offer her their condolences. She didn't want the sympathy but she hadn't the strength or energy to stop them

"Where?"

"Over there" Kurt nodded knowing what she meant.

She offered him a small smile and made her way over to the only other person who was feeling the same pain that she was.

"Lit" she looked down at the redhead who was huddled into the corner.

"Buffy" she looked up through the tears and threw herself into the small Blonde's arms.

"He's gone" she kept saying over and over again.

Chris Masters came into the room and saw the two women hugging.

"Who's that with Lita?" he asked no one in particular.

"Edge's sister Buffy" Kane answered.

After literally crying herself to sleep Kurt and John offered to help Buffy get Lita back to the hotel. Kurt drove them as even though she was sleeping she still wouldn't let go of the last part of her dead boyfriend.

When they got to the hotel they helped her into the room and stayed while Buffy got her undressed and into bed.

"Is she okay?" he handed Buffy a cup of coffee as she shut the door behind her.

Buffy shrugged and sat on the sofa behind John.

"There's something you don't know babygirl" John put his arm around her.

"They had just got married. They were coming back from Vegas when the crash happened"

"Poor girl no wonder she's so upset" Buffy felt the tears coming but she refused to shed them.

"Christian should be here by tonight" Kurt took the seat opposite.

"Thanks" she took a sip of the coffee then grimaced. It didn't have enough sugar. She went into the sidebar and added another spoonful.

While she done this both men took the opportunity to look at her and didn't like what they saw.

"She's far too thin" John thought. Buffy had always been skinny but now she was nothing more than bones. He wondered if it had something to do with what happened during the summer.

It was still niggling him. He and Buffy were best friends. Had been since the day they met three years ago but every time he tried to make contact with her one of the others made excuses why she couldn't come to the phone.

Kurt was worried for another reason altogether. What she didn't know was Christian was bringing him with him. It had been over two years since she saw him but Kurt realized that as soon as they met again the wounds would be re-opened.

She felt them both staring at her. She was so involved with trying to show she was okay she didn't notice that she was burning her hand on the stove. It wasn't until she smelt burning flesh that she realized she had put her hand on the hob.

Looking at the wound she sighed. Yet another thing she couldn't feel. Spike had been right. She had come back wrong. That was the only explanation for her not feeling this. Not feeling anything over Edge and why she screwed Spike.

"You okay..Oh what happened?" Kurt had come in to see what was taking her so long and seen the burn on her hand.

"Honestly it's fine" she tried to smile.

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it" John shouted

She heard her brother's voice as well as somebody else's.

"Princess" Christian lunged for her as soon as he saw her in the kitchen. His eyes were already blood shot and seeing his baby sister made fresh tears fall.

Even now with his arms around her she still didn't feel anything.

"Buffy"

She opened her eyes and saw him standing there.

"Raven" she nodded at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How 2?

Pairing: Buffy/

Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss and WWE belongs to Vince

Summary: What will it take to make Buffy feel something

It was as if time stood still. Here she was with her grieving brother wrapped around her and the man who broke her heart staring at her.

She had been planning for this day for the last few years and it was not going according to plan. She had thought at the least there would be tears. But no she was just standing there wishing Christian would get off of her.

He did eventually let go and moved over to Kurt and John so they could offer their condolences.

"How are you Buf?" he was still looking at her.

"Peachy hell you would think someone had died the way people were acting" she laughed.

Everyone in the room turned and stared at her

"Tough room" she said to herself.

"I can't stand this" she stormed out the flat.

"Give her time?" Lita had finally woken up and was standing beside the door

"That girl has changed" John shook his head realizing she wasn't the same Buffy he knew.

"You have to give her time the girl did die John" she said sitting at the table.

"WHAT" Christian screamed.

"You didn't know" everybody shook their heads.

"You better sit down" she said.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this" Christian looked at Kurt as they four men made their way over to the table.

When they had all got comfy Lita began

"Remember she told you about Glory" she looked around the table.

"Who's Glory?" Raven quizzed the redhead.

"A hell god" she answered before continuing "Turns out she had to kill Dawn to get back to her world"

"And Dawnie was made from Buffy" Kurt said

Lita nodded "And Buffy had been told from someone that death was her gift so realizing…

"She sacrificed herself" John finished the story.

"So when she died Dawn ceased to exist" Lita said.

"How long was she gone for?" Christian asked.

"Just over two months nobody could say anything otherwise the vamps would know about her"

"How did you know?"

"I went with Edge to visit her after the incident with Matt" she looked as if she was about to burst into tears again.

"He knew she would be the only one not to judge him. We were there when she came back" she couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Came back?" Raven asked.

"Willow resurrected her and she had to dig her way out of her own grave. She came home and her fingers and knuckles were all raw and bloody"

She finally noticed who was in the room

"What are you doing here?" She looked at Raven.

"He gave me a lift Lita don't start" Christian warned.

"Decided to see if you could hurt her anymore did you?" she yelled at him.

"I don't need this" Raven stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"That's right run away that's what you do best coward" she screamed at him as he slammed the door behind him.

"Son of a bitch" Buffy swore to herself as she downed her fifteenth shot. The barman had tried to stop her after five but she threatened to relieve him of his valuables if he tried.

"Coming back as if nothing had happened"

"You look as if you need a friend"

She looked up and saw an older man with long Blonde hair standing beside the table

"Will you drink with me?" she smiled at him

"Sure"

"Then you can be my friend" She poured him a shot as he sat down.

"So why's a pretty girl like you upset?" he took the glass she offered and downed it in one.

"My brother died last night" she shrugged drinking hers and pouring them another.

"But that's not the problem" she shook her head. "My ex came back to town tonight" she smiled sadly.

"Seems like you need something to take your mind off it all" he accepted the next glass.

"You know you might be right" she grinned before ordering another bottle.

They had to get a doctor to sedate Lita. When she finally succumbed to the sedative, John, Christian and Kurt settled down for the night. They had a few beers to celebrate Edge's memory.

"So what's the deal with Buffy and Raven?" John asked.

The other two men flinched then looked at each other.

"Well you can guess they used to date right?" Kurt looked at him and was answered with a nod.

"Well he was her first serious boyfriend. They were together for a few years but he had a few problems"

"The drugs" John nodded he had read enough about him.

"Well one day it all got too much and Buffy asked him to choose and it wasn't her he picked" Christian continued.

"He promised to give it up for her but that bitch Ivory gave him tablets knowing he would take them"

"And he did" John guessed

"Yep just as Buffy walked in. She went mad and the next day he'd left her a letter saying he was no good for her and he joined TNA"

"Doesn't seem as if she's bothered though" Christian looked at the others.

"Yep there's definitely something wrong with her" Kurt agreed.

NEXT MORNING

"Oh my head" Buffy woke up when the glare of the sun hit her in the eyes.

She tried to move but the arm around her side stopped her from moving.

She turned and saw the guy from last night lying beside. What had she done hell she didn't even know his name. It reminded her of Spike all over again.

She slipped out of bed and got dressed. She thought she was home free when she heard the voice from the bed just as she opened the room door.

"Not going without saying goodbye are you sweetheart?"


End file.
